


泰迪熊

by MelpomeneAndErato



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, jungmin - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelpomeneAndErato/pseuds/MelpomeneAndErato
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 3





	泰迪熊

*  
已飞行距离1089公里，距目的地6449公里，剩余七小时九分钟到达。机外温度-28摄氏度，高度8846米。

罗渽民摘掉眼罩，面前显示屏上的数据让他找回一点自己在做些什么的实感。窗外一片漆黑，他不知道是否正在穿越云层。

他一直到出发前都实在是忙得脚不沾地，又经过转机一次才坐上这趟飞机。还没有开始加速起飞的时候他就已经靠在窗上睡着了，醒来已经飞行了两个小时。事实上明天早上八点钟才落地，他似乎醒得不太是时候。

机组人员已经来送过餐了，机舱里有微妙的航空食品特有的气味。他吃过晚餐，又在上飞机前已经在机场的洗手间里用漱口水和湿巾做了最基础的清洁，所以索性不打算找人要他那一份餐盘。捡起滑到地上去的毯子重新盖在腿上，把免税店的纸袋在脚边放好，他终于有时间去在意坐在他边上的男人。

直接偏过头打量未免有些太过失礼，罗渽民很小心地稍微分了点目光过去。陌生人乖乖地把手放在腿上，本该垫在腰后的枕头被他抱在怀里，正戴着飞机上统一发的耳机专心致志地看电影。是前几年出来的文艺电影，罗渽民已经看过好几次了。

男人的手很漂亮，这是现在能得到的结论。另外，穿着休闲运动裤的腿也很长，委屈地交叠在一起延伸到前排乘客的座椅下。

再观察久一点，罗渽民几乎要从座椅上跳起来。但他克制住了，紧接着不动声色往窗户边缩紧了一点。

在国际航班的邻座是八百年前的分手对象，这种运气早知道该去买彩票。罗渽民不知道金廷祐有没有认出他来，只好继续戴着外套的帽子面对窗户装睡，但下一秒他就知道了答案。空姐推着车过来提供饮料，他听到金廷祐开口说：“麻烦给他一杯水吧。”

罗渽民不喜欢纯牛奶，但飞机上提供的咖啡和果汁都达不到他所喜爱的那个极端程度，金廷祐自作主张又体贴地帮他选择了白开水。他感觉到金廷祐伸手过来给他放下了小桌板，把杯子放在上面，“醒了就不要睡了。”

其实金廷祐很有分寸，是训练有素的小狗，不会贸然做什么，罗渽民清楚得很。他的记忆突然回笼，回忆起几年前清爽的，只是干净的洗衣粉味道的恋爱关系。那个时候金廷祐就很会看他的眼色，只要察觉到他稍微厌倦了就识相地闭上嘴。罗渽民坐直了身子，目不斜视地拿过水喝了一口，机舱里实在太干了。安静地把水咽下去后，他咬住嘴唇把新生出来的死皮扯掉，血腥味一瞬间充斥了舌尖。

说实话他甚至都早已忘记了当初为什么分手，但似乎一直忘不了金廷祐，哪怕他们这几年完全没有联系。有时候是会怀念的，毕竟他再也不会遇到另外一个像自己一样喜欢身体接触的人。放纵自己回忆过去就能想起更多的细节，一件件都明亮得就好像发生在昨天，只需要罗渽民小心留意就能全部记起。金廷祐总会凑过来轻轻地亲吻一下罗渽民的脸颊，离开一点就又亲上来，直到罗渽民笑弯了眼睛伸手捧住他的脸颊抵住他的额头，“呀，我们廷祐这是在干什么？”金廷祐有时候会露出不自在的神色，但多数时候不会，气定神闲地继续和他说话，好像对罗渽民表现出依赖的人不是他。

罗渽民一直都不会叫金廷祐哥，廷祐对他而言就只是廷祐。

“你去干嘛？”罗渽民决定率先开口。

“出差。”

“哦。”

别的他也没有立场再问，发现自己开口又习惯性说了平语，暗自反省了一下。这么多年过去了他还是在金廷祐面前变得下意识放肆，明明他在别人面前并不如此疏忽。他最终还是要承认，在他心里金廷祐总是不同。

戴上耳机随便挑了一部电影，慢慢地也忽略了身边的人的存在。机舱暗下来，其他人都休息了，罗渽民耳边环绕着通过耳机变得劣质而模糊的音乐，不知道什么时候又陷入了睡眠。中间因为腿一直蜷缩有点痛所以醒来了一次，裹紧毯子稍微调整了一下姿势。再次迷迷糊糊地醒来的时候，已经填好了大部分信息的入境卡摆在他面前，看字的工整程度不用想也知道是谁填的，金廷祐对他说，“地址还有申报物品你自己写吧。”于是他点点头，拿过笔认认真真照着笔迹填完。

他一贯不会抗拒金廷祐的关心，比起说是单方面，不如说他们两个在一起的时候总是互相向对方献殷勤一般照顾。罗渽民放下笔，犹豫了一下，还是开口对金廷祐说，“这个号码，我早就不用了。”

“这样，我不知道，不好意思。”金廷祐看起来也没什么情绪，喊来空乘，轻声细语地解释了一番，顺利地重新为罗渽民要来了一张新的表格，“那你自己再重新填吧。”

他们分开的那个春天，罗渽民就已经不再用之前的电话号码了。只是单纯地因为一些原因要更换，人的一生中总有那么几个时刻要摆脱之前的所有联系方式。或许金廷祐之后给那个号码发过短信、打过电话？最近和钟辰乐一起电视剧看太多，罗渽民连忙把这个想法从脑子里赶出去。

下了飞机就拜拜，他心想。

随意播放的群像电影快放到尾声了，主角之一的男人坐在之前和一厢情愿的恋人一起来过的海岬，浪潮狠狠地拍打在岩壁上之后就消散了。

毫无防备他的手机从口袋里被拿出来，在他面前晃了晃面部解锁后，金廷祐驾轻就熟在他的通讯录里重新记录下自己的电话号码，好像不意外自己已经被删掉了，自言自语地说，“我的一直没有变。”

罗渽民只是在发愣，他不知道金廷祐的号码有没有换，但他知道在他刻意地删除联系人这么久之后，他还是记得那一串当初费了很大功夫才背下来的数字。

也许是因为太过深刻，所以才一直记到现在。

*  
从小到大，身边人都不约而同叫金廷祐小狗。

爸爸、妈妈、姐姐，或者是身边的朋友，总是这样亲昵地称呼他。但罗渽民从来不会，就像他从来不像他的同岁亲故们叫金廷祐'廷祐哥'一样，他有他自己指代金廷祐的专属代号。

小熊。

罗渽民亲近的其他人没有一个知道他这样称呼金廷祐的理由，只是一头雾水地反问'难道他更像熊吗？'罗渽民不会解释，继续这样叫他，自得其乐。不过也用得少，似乎只有兴起才这样叫他。

大部分时间是廷祐，有时是小熊。

金廷祐仿佛心有灵犀的，是和罗渽民分享这个秘密理由的唯一共犯。他就是知道为什么，哪怕罗渽民也没有对他透露过。心里轻飘飘地雀跃，他暗自窃喜地喜爱罗渽民这样叫他，哪怕他一直没有告诉过罗渽民。分手后金廷祐把这当作罗渽民真心实意爱过他的证据，再后来一点，他意识到'小熊'可能不是之前想象中那种毛茸茸的，在旷野中自由自在的生命。

在李东赫的家乡算是特产的玩偶，在某种层面上，也是小熊。可以让罗渽民抱在怀里的，可以任罗渽民摆布的，泰迪熊不也是小熊吗？

所以之后他记恨了很多年，金廷祐总是忍不住会想原来在罗渽民眼中，他是这么好拿捏的对象。可当他看到靠着椅背睡觉，因为眼罩的缘故只露出下巴和嘴唇的罗渽民之后，他又心甘情愿要做他的玩具。如果罗渽民能像过去那样居高临下地亲吻他就好了，睫毛像是什么翅羽垂下来漂亮得不像话，他暗自焦灼着像想要亲近人的宠物，又找不到理由接近，只好笨拙地通过关心来向罗渽民摇尾巴。

摸摸我吧。

如果能再花一点时间给我就更好了。

不是非要罗渽民不可，之后金廷祐也在渴望新的恋爱，觉得恋爱依然会是想象中那么甜美。但潜意识里开始畏惧，不知道是不是又会是另外一场失败告终的冒险。一直拖到现在，他都怀疑是不是被下了蛊，否则为何依然像无头苍蝇一样在过去遗留的迷宫里乱闯。但如果下一次也是罗渽民的话，如果再被伤害一次的话，也许也不会痛了。

难忘的并不是越来越趋于廉价的爱情，金廷祐想，自己只是长记性了知道要对人有戒心，他心里真正难忘的是罗渽民带给他的刺痛。

他推着摇摇晃晃叠着三个箱子的行李车走到机场出口的车道的时候，拽住了罗渽民过于纤瘦的手腕，问他还能不能联系他。因为季节原因气温很低，但天气晴朗阳光也很灿烂。罗渽民自顾自把自己的箱子搬下来，无意中下意识看天又马上低下头，眯起眼睛舒缓了一下后对金廷祐说，随便你。

他下飞机后边走边带上的围巾散掉了，随手抓住两端向身后一扬，不怎么在意的样子，脸上露出觉得无趣的神色。他不在人前的时候就会莫名其妙安静下来，话也不多。就好像隔着什么东西所以离人很远，永远无法触碰。

这一瞬间金廷祐想起若干年前他们第一次接吻。罗渽民喝了一瓶半烧酒之后，突然凑过去袭击式地亲了亲金廷祐的嘴唇。

难以言喻的感觉，或者说没有什么感觉。并不觉得羞涩，也并不觉得奇怪，因为那短暂的一两秒实在是没能在金廷祐的大脑中留下什么深刻印象，甚至都感觉不到像是和一个自己颇有好感的人接了吻。

只感觉什么东西碰到了自己的嘴唇，或许是飞过窗沿的蝴蝶，或许是从天而降飘落的雪花。

金廷祐下意识就想要捂住自己的嘴去抓住那一转即逝的触感，被罗渽民笑嘻嘻抓住了缩回去的手，他温顺的就任由他抓着，不得不承认自己有一点被吓到。

“有什么嘛，不就是啵啵了一下吗？”

看上去像是喝醉了，清醒的罗渽民应该能区别什么是'啵啵'、什么又是亲吻。眯着眼睛傻乎乎地对金廷祐笑，一点点牙齿露出来，又有点狡猾的样子。刚放假的时候他把自己的头发染成了很亮的粉红色，还得意洋洋拍了照片给金廷祐看。好像因为褪色已经不那么明显了，和他脸上因为餐馆过高的温度而浮起的红晕快要烧成一片。

那个时候看到罗渽民那个样子的金廷祐，脑子里的第一个想法也是觉得罗渽民像是永远也触摸不到的高处的花窗。流光溢彩的把自己分成无数片，似乎每一个碎片都能被放进不同人柔软的天鹅绒垫着的箱匣，再用他锋利的边缘棱角在软料上留下被刺破的痕迹。

罗渽民不是不爱他，只是多情，所以显得他没那么重要。

金廷祐看着罗渽民坐上了提前订好的车，不知道罗渽民的目的地在何处。然后他又开始推动行李车，却晕头转向走了很久才找到出租车的上车点。司机下来帮他把行李放进后备箱，问他要去哪里，他迷迷糊糊把手机备忘录里记下的地址调出来给司机看，弯腰钻进车里之后就有点昏昏欲睡。

从小到大金廷祐对车里的空气很敏感，不是气味上的差异，只是某些车似乎甲醛超标总是会让他觉得头痛。他从口袋里摸出备用的手机卡换上，搜索到当地运营商的信号后，给罗渽民发了一条短信：'坐车头好晕。'

在撒娇，相信罗渽民也看得出来。他把脸颊贴在安全带上压着往车门靠，不知道会不会得到回复。茫然盯着远处的地平线看，云层很低，因为地势的起伏仿佛可以一直去到天上。海鸥飞起来，落在路灯上。

手机震动了一下，罗渽民出乎意料地居然回复了两三行。

'老毛病又犯了吧。明明会头痛，坐车又不愿意开窗通风。动动手把车窗放下来一点吧，廷祐哥(･･;)'

于是他安然地在对于他来说空气浑浊的车厢里睡去了，脱离身体上头痛欲裂的痛觉，抛开心情上的复杂混乱，金廷祐在分手的几年后，终于第一次在陷入梦乡前没有想起自己是一只小熊。

第一次没有记起若干年前混沌的梦，梦里自己在橱窗里，是一只因为爱情的魔力下在某个夜晚开始鲜活行走的泰迪熊。

*  
罗渽民趴在床边的窗沿上，怀里抱着他心爱的玩具。因为长时间塞在箱子里熊的脸有点扁，被他胡乱揉搓了好久才正常起来。

有一点想要见到金廷祐。

他把这种感觉叫做食髓知味。原本只存在于长久以来的幻想中的眉眼和肢体突然清晰地出现在面前，没有人能抵抗诱惑，况且金廷祐有那样一张他喜欢的纯洁的脸。

总是对他眼睛里盛满笑意，就好像无论罗渽民做什么也不会觉得奇怪只会觉得有趣一样，也永远不会记恨他，只记得他的好。

这甚至有点折磨到了罗渽民的良心，心里刺痛了一下。

第一次和金廷祐在学校图书馆里见面的时候，金廷祐就是那样笑着看他。每年到某个奖项的时候某位作家总是很受欢迎，金廷祐该还回来的书直接就那么传递到了罗渽民的手里，小声对他说我觉得有点难懂。

手机此刻像个定时炸弹，不知道什么时候金廷祐就会打电话过来。他翻身下床，没穿拖鞋直接光脚踩在地板上，弯腰去打开冰箱门。昨天去超市在结账的时候顺手拿的软糖不知道为什么也被塞进了冰箱，皱皱的塑料包装上的小熊朝罗渽民露出一个嘲笑意味的假笑。他没有再多犹豫，拿出来向两边拽，拆开了包装从里面拿出一个扔进嘴里。

糖分对于他来说更像是安慰剂，不然他会紧张到什么也做不了。机械地咀嚼，咀嚼，不知道到什么时候为止，于是分心去分辨软糖的味道，丰富地像是身处在一座热带雨林。

他想到金廷祐有说过想要去夏威夷，想和喜欢的人一起去，但他从来没有问过对于金廷祐来说，他是否也属于他想要和他一起去那座永远在夏季的海岛的那类人。罗渽民害怕麻烦，不想把简单的东西变得复杂。喜欢就是喜欢，不要再把它细分成种类，那样活着会很累。

喜欢和不喜欢，只有这两种类别。

这次来是因为想给自己放假，对旅游不太热衷所以选择了又熟悉的亲属在的城市。按两周租期租了一个月单人间，水电费不用额外交，所以一天二十四小时都在室内开空调。作息混乱，手机里设的十几个闹钟在早上又被他自己迷迷糊糊全部关掉，睡醒通常只能出门去吃中餐了。这是放松吗？罗渽民也不太清楚，但他任性地把他这样反常的原因全部推给金廷祐。都是因为蠢蠢的小熊，所以才会这样心神不宁。

门被人敲响了。

罗渽民感觉自己的感官一瞬间变得灵敏，怔怔地望着被敲响的房门。也许是推销牛奶的，也有可能是小时候那种上门推销报纸就送菜籽油的人。但罗渽民就是能感觉到，他知道一定是金廷祐。

仿佛一直以来他在等的、在期待的都是这一刻，不需要再多迟疑和犹豫，他甚至还来得及再开门前看看穿衣镜检查一下自己的外表是不是太过颓唐——还好，只是头发有点乱，他相信自己依然还是若干年前那个主动出击就能让金廷祐慌乱的'娜娜'。罗渽民打开门，走廊里的冷风灌进来，他闻到了金廷祐让人感到熟悉的香水味。

所以其实什么都没有变。

他听到不知道从哪里传来的警笛声，分心去想是不是郊区又有人被抢劫了。楼下有外国人大声说笑的声音，罗渽民分辨出他们话里破碎的几个单词。唯独无法集中精神，就好像他羞涩于去面对片刻之前作出的选择。全身汗淋淋的，空调好像失效，然后再也什么都无法思考，最后感觉到脚尖总会蹭到的那只毛茸茸的玩具终于落到了地上。

“我和渽民是一类人。”罗渽民听到金廷祐这么说，我们才不是一类人，他想要笑一笑，却发现自己连动动嘴角都很勉强。

他想到小时候隔壁的姨母说过的话，把鲫鱼饼塞到他手里，然后说'我们渽民太漂亮了，又这么喜欢亲近别人，要吃苦的。'事实上以前不觉得是对的，现在也并不太懂。之所以想起来，大概是觉得金廷祐倒是比较符合这个预言。

所以真的是一类人吧，身体里也流淌着同类型的血。罗渽民没有再往下想，抬手轻轻揉了揉金廷祐的头发，“好喜欢撒娇。”

“渽民换香水了。”

“什么都会变的嘛，只有你傻傻地待着。”

“啊。”金廷祐稍微动了一下，换了个更舒服的姿势侧身抱住罗渽民。指尖刚好落在他的腰侧，隐隐约约可以感受到一点温度。他有点困倦，往上躺了一点靠到枕头上，“有和别人做过吗？”

“有——还是没有呢？”罗渽民拖长了声音，“不记得了。”

金廷祐还想继续说什么，被他踹了一下，“我的熊，掉下去了。”他只能去捡，跪在床上俯身下去的时候罗渽民在他身后又说了一句：“现在是不是比以前还要瘦了？”

“差不多吧，我也不太清楚。”金廷祐把东西捡起来，放进罗渽民怀里，“我以为这个早就被你扔掉了。”

熊是他之前去济州岛研学之后，带回来送给罗渽民的礼物。很多年没见过了，他伸出手想要摸了一下，被罗渽民一翻身躲开了。

“扔掉过一次。”金廷祐看不见罗渽民背过去的脸，他的声音变得有点哑，“和你分手的第二天就扔掉了。好多东西，把你送我的全部放进纸箱里扔掉了。”

“然后就后悔了，赶紧跑下去把箱子拿回来，淋雨还要挨负责垃圾回收的人的骂。虽然不和你恋爱了，但是我自己保留点纪念品没什么问题吧？”罗渽民把熊举起来又抱紧，“我可是喜欢这个喜欢的不得了。”

“所以才去捡回来了？”

好久好久罗渽民都没有再说话，从窗帘下露出的一点光线照在他裸露的右肩膀上，耀眼得像是马上要烧起来。会发烫然后觉得难受，但罗渽民始终保持着那个姿势没有动。金廷祐不知道自己是不是该开口哄哄他，或者说让他不要把自己刚才的话放在心上。突然罗渽民慢慢动了，把自己蜷缩起来，很低很低地嗯了一声，像是不情愿但不得不从身体里最深的地方把这个字拿出来，吐露给金廷祐。

好像是害怕金廷祐没听见，他又动了一下，更清晰地说：“我试着把它捡回来了。”

第一次接吻的晚上就是第一次做爱的晚上。沉默地进行，安静地像是在进行什么不能被打扰的的仪式。呼吸和喘息都压抑到最低，偶尔的声音合集都只有短短几秒。并不交谈，分明他们都不是话少的人，整个过程中却一次对话都没有过。结束后他们合力把湿漉漉的被褥扔到地上，坐在一起从酒店的露台向外看，可以一直看到夜里的南山塔。

仿佛有那么一刻他们觉得心是相通的。

窗外突然开始下雨，这座城市的天气总是阴晴不定。楼下的路人奔跑起来，像是有无形的手拨动了世界运行的速度。而在室内的他们也开始接吻，触碰到又分开，金廷祐对罗渽民说：“我爱你，罗渽民。”

金廷祐比起了解自己，其实更了解罗渽民。罗渽民的人生像是个拥有着满满一玻璃罐糖果的慈善家，毫不吝啬地给予，哪怕被别人狠狠拒绝也学不会教训。所以慢慢变少，空出上面甜腻的空气。金廷祐相信只有自己，永远只有自己可以将这些爱补满，因为只有他是这个世界上罗渽民无法丢弃的玩偶。

罗渽民看着他，忽地笑起来，说：“不是说过很多遍了吗，之前就。”

金廷祐想自己还是有一点点恨，但没关系，很快就会烟消云散。他们玩闹到夕阳西下的时候陷入了睡眠，在淡淡橙花气味里遇见了奇妙而瑰丽的秋天梦境。

在干净明朗的天气里，伸手去抓住了失而复得的东西。

*  
【“最最喜欢你，绿子。”  
“什么程度？”  
“像喜欢春天的熊一样。”  
“春天的熊？”绿子再次扬起脸，“什么春天的熊？”  
“春天的原野里，你一个人正走着，对面走来一只可爱的小熊，浑身的毛活像天鹅绒，眼睛圆鼓鼓的。它对你说道：'你好，小姐，和我一块儿打滚玩好吗？'接着，你就和小熊抱在一起，顺着长满三叶草的山坡'咕噜咕噜'滚下去，玩了整整一天。你说棒不棒？”  
“太棒了。”  
“我就这么喜欢你。”】

《挪威的森林》村上春树


End file.
